And He Will Rot For It
by Dortha
Summary: Harry Potter's daughter has been sent back to her Father's seventh year to complete a mission. When her Father spots her, he does something that she will never forgive. NOTE this story contains incest. Should this bother you, stay away.


First of all, I don't own Harry Potter. I think we all know that JK wouldn't write something like this.

I was in adark mood today, which is why I just suddenly wrote this.For some reason, I couldn't get the idea of Harry with his daughter out of my head. So, here it is:

Kaitlyn was walking through the courtyard and minding her own damn business for God's sake. She hadn't done anything to attract attention to herself. For once in her bloody life, she was trying to _blend in_. So how had he seen her? And why in Hell had he come over?

* * *

Harry laughed at Ron's stupid joke, and then started laughing harder when he saw the look Hermione was giving them. He was about to defend his sense of humor when the most drop-dead gorgeous young woman he had ever seen in his life caught his eye.

She was walking across the other side of the courtyard. The simple fact that Harry had been able to pick her out amongst all the other students had to mean something, he thought. And, Gods, was she gorgeous! Her black hair, her dark eyes, the way she walked… every single bit of it called out to him. Totally forgetting that Hermione and Ron were standing there, Harry broke into a jog.

"Harry, mate, what is it!" Ron called out after his best friend, but got no reply. He and Hermione shared a look of confusion, but upon watching Harry approach a rather fetching girl, they decided not to follow him.

* * *

A strangled gasp caught in Kaitlyn's throat when she spotted Harry coming towards her. Damn! She quickly turned around to leave the courtyard through a nearby door, but was halted by a grip upon her elbow.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I noticed you just now and – God, this is hard – would you like to, er, go, go out with me?"

For an instant, Kaitlyn truly thought that she would throw up at Harry's proposal. _Date_ him? If he knew who she was… but she couldn't tell him. Instead, she sighed and turned around.

"Look," she said. "I'm not interested, so just turn heel and go back to your friends. Alright?"

Oh, he must be devastated, Kaitlyn thought. For Harry's shoulders slumped down a good four inches when she refused him, and his grip on her elbow fell slack. He couldn't harbour that much emotion for her could he? Not after just noticing her… But the pain in his eyes was undeniable. And for the slightest moment, Kaitlyn was even tempted to accept the date just to please him.

No! she thought, I can't!

* * *

Harry lifted his head and was nearly pleased to see the conflict displayed in the girl's eyes. Sure, she'd denied him, but look! Clearly some part of her wanted to spend time with him. He rustled up his best puppy-dog eyes and pouted at her. She grimaced, but agreed to follow him out of the courtyard and down to the lake.

Once Harry had her alone, he took a minute to look at her more closely. Damn, what was it about her that was so alluring? Every time he looked at her he felt something drawing him to her. When the two of them reached Harry's favourite tree, he didn't even give it a moment's thought; he shoved her against it and began sucking on her neck.

* * *

Good Lord, what was he doing?! Kaitlyn tried to struggle out of Harry's strong arms to no avail. And when his mouth met hers, she had to force the bile from pouring out of her throat.

This was the most disgusting thing that she had ever done, kissing Harry Potter. What it was that really hit home was his smell; God, his smell hadn't changed! She could close her eyes, imagine away his face, but his smell. His smell wouldn't go away!

Finally, she managed to call up enough strength to push him off of her. He staggered away a few feet, but then stood there staring at her. She could see it in his eyes; he wanted more than a stolen kiss. Panicking, Kaitlyn began to run. Harry quickly caught up to her, however, and overpowered her with immense ease. As he pushed her into the turf, his kisses becoming harsher, Kaitlyn started to cry. He was evil, evil he was! Had no control over himself! Didn't know what he was doing!

When Harry had finished with her, he loomed over her in dumbstruck horror at what he had done. Kaitlyn silently cursed him to Hell.

* * *

What… what had he, had he done? Harry couldn't believe that he was capable of doing anything of the sort, forcing himself on some poor girl that he did not know. With sudden shock, he realized that he hadn't even asked the girl's name! What kind of creature was he that he could be so horrible?

Then, the remorse was swept to the back of his mind as he once again caught sight of the girl. Oh, she was true beauty embodied! Harry wondered if she had been sent to deliberately tempt him, some devious trap. Surely he wouldn't act this way otherwise. Yes, that must be it.

He considered resisting the urge to jump her again, but decided against it. The alternative was too alluring. He instead grabbed her arm brutishly as she attempted to stand, definitely leaving a bruise.

She cried out, but he was determined not to care. Her hair smelled of peppermint, her brown eyes gleamed; he didn't want to resist! He threw her to the ground and proceeded to enjoy himself.

* * *

Harry Potter was going to Hell, that Kaitlyn knew for certain. It wasn't just what he was doing; it was whom he was doing it to. How could he touch her?! How could he bear to do this? If he knew, oh, if he knew. If he had any idea what he was doing, he'd send himself to Hell, save Kaitlyn the trouble.

Because Kaitlyn didn't care what happened to her, so long as she could punish him for this. So long as she could kill him.

Because Kaitlyn didn't care if she was a Potter. Harry was going to pay for what he was doing. He would pay with his life. And it was his daughter who was going to kill him.

fin


End file.
